Daddy's Little Girl
by ultimatefan2093
Summary: Classic Edward leaves Bella and she goes back to Hogwarts but mine starts before she goes to Forks and explains more why.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is important. It'll start before the Twilight part, and then return to Hogwarts. Let me get some basic info out of the way first. **

**First, Bella is in Ginny's year. Second, her birthday is August 13****th ****instead of September. She doesn't know who her mother is and never bothered to ask and her dad never mentions her so she'll find out sometime in the story as will you. Well, enjoy.**

****Bella's POV****

I stood with my father on the platform. We were in a corner and very hard to see through all the steam. I knew he didn't want to be seen by the other students. He looked at me and sighed, "I have been waiting for this day forever. I can't believe you're finally coming to Hogwarts. Remember, it doesn't matter what house you're in. Just because I was in Slytherin doesn't mean you will be. So relax. Oh and remember, you'll have dinner with me on Friday at dinner's usual time. So are you ready?"

"Yes daddy. When will the train get there though?" I asked.

"It'll be fairly late. Around 8 o'clock. Do you have money for the lunch cart?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Daddy, one more thing, what do I call you when we're there? Professor Snape or Dad?"

"I think Professor Snape during class, but if we're alone you can call me dad. All right love, time to go."

I pushed my trunk over to one of the train's doors. The attendant helped me load it onto the train and then I climbed aboard. I pushed my trunk down the aisle and found an empty compartment in the middle. I put my trunk in the corner and took a seat by the window. I looked out toward the corner I knew daddy was still in. Soon, the train slowly pulled away and I turned away from the window, just in time to see another girl enter my compartment. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" the red-haired girl asked.

"No, I don't mind," I said while gesturing the girl in.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm a first year," she said.

"I'm Bella. I'm a first year too," I told her. She looked a little relieved. "So…do you know much about Hogwarts?" I asked politely.

"Just everything my brothers have told me. I have six older brothers. I'm the baby of the family."

"Wow. I'm an only child so I guess I'm technically the baby of the family. What houses have your brothers been in?"

"Gryffindor, all of them. It'll be terrible if I'm not too. What about you?"

"Well," I said carefully. "My dad was in Slytherin but I have no idea if I will be too."

"Oh. I've heard Slytherin isn't very good, but then again I don't want to be mean."

"Don't worry. My dad isn't like all the rest. He won't be mad if I end up in another house."

"That's good. But if you end up in Gryffindor, watch out for the Head of Slytherin. My brother's tell me he's a real git."

I didn't respond. She was talking about my daddy as if he was some jerk. But she didn't know any better. She didn't know him. She'd only heard of him from her brothers. I changed the subject and we chatted idly the rest of the way only pausing to change into our school robes. As we climbed off the train, I stayed near Ginny. I liked her and I still didn't know anyone else. She grumbled as two identical, red-headed boys passed her ruffling her hair as they went. "Have fun fighting the troll," they said. She looked a little worried at their comment, but I quickly reassured her. We wouldn't have to fight a troll or do any kind of magic at all. She looked better and all she said was, "One day, I will kill Fred and George."

I laughed before climbing in a boat. We soared across the lake and I saw Hogwarts. My father's description couldn't do it justice and I gasped with the rest of the group. Soon enough we were entering the castle and being herded inside to wait in a room. I looked around more at my future classmates. Some looked terrified and others just a little worried. No one spoke though and soon we were summoned by a certain Professor McGonagall and led to the Great Hall. I saw my father at the Head Table and I smiled at him. We lined up at the front and just looked at a hat on a stool which promptly burst into song. It seemed to go on forever, but I tried to pay close attention as it told about the founders and each house. When it finally shut up, Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "When I call your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Ashbrooks, Samuel." A boy stepped forward and was sorted into Ravenclaw. McGonagall continued down the list and eventually got to the letter S. "Snape, Isabella" she called and the hall erupted into whisperings.

"Snape?"

"As in the slimy git?"

"Snape?"

I looked at my father as I stepped up. I heard Ginny make a small noise but I ignored her, still looking at my father. He nodded and I sat down on the stool, felt the hat placed on my head and waited.

"_Ah, Severus' daughter. Slytherin would welcome you. But I see more in you than that. I see your mother's brains and talent. Hmm, where do I put you? I see it now. It'll be GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat screamed the last word. I took the hat off, placed it on the stool and turned to the applauding Gryffindor table. As I walked I turned to look at my father again. He was clapping and smiling. 'Remember what I said' I thought I saw him mouth. I smiled and nodded and took my seat. As the clapping quieted down, I got glances which I tried to ignore. Soon enough Ginny joined me, the Sorting finished and the feast began.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Snape's daughter? You are his daughter right?" Ginny turned on me as soon as Headmaster Dumbledore had finished his speech.

I blushed slightly. "Yes, I'm his daughter. I didn't tell you because he suggested I keep it secret as long as possible so I wasn't judged based on him. He knows what most of the students think about him. He didn't want me to lose any chances at friends I might meet on the train. Is it a problem that he's my dad?"

"Not for me, but I guess you can disregard everything I said about him. I'm sorry if I insulted you. I didn't know."

"It's ok. You _didn't_ know. Come on, let's just eat." I said and filled my plate with food. I looked back up for my father and didn't see him. (**A/N: He's gone to get Ron and Harry remember)** I ignored it. He had a job now, unlike my summers with him. And soon enough he was back in the Great Hall, the feast was ending and Dumbledore was sending us off to bed. I followed the prefects out and into Gryffindor Tower. They showed us the first year dorm and explained a few simple rules and soon I was lying in a soft bed, my trunk at the end and Ginny in the bed next to me. "Ginny?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" she answered somewhat groggily.

"I hope we're friends." I told her.

She raised her head. "Of course we are."

"Good" I said before falling asleep.

****Snape's POV****

She was sorted into Gryffindor. I would keep my promise to her. It didn't matter. All that mattered was her happiness. I would have to ease up on the entire group though. It wouldn't due to ruin any chance of her making friends in her house not to mention her chance at winning the cup.

"So your daughter's in Gryffindor?" I heard Dumbledore casually mention.

"Yes. That's what the hat said." I replied.

"And? How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I am perfectly fine with the idea of her being in any house as I told her before I left her this morning. It is not my fault you all assume I would be so petty as to disown her." I replied somewhat icily.

"Good for you Severus. Gonna make certain things hard for you though. Whether to cheer for her or your house," Dumbledore continued.

"No it will not. As you are quite aware Headmaster," I dropped my voice, "my daughter is everything to me. If it is between her and the entire Slytherin house from every year I've been here, it will be her."

"Ah, the love of a parent. Something I never got to experience and I doubt I will ever understand it."

At the end of the feast, I watched as my daughter left with the others in Gryffindor. She was smiling and I couldn't stop myself from following suit as I turned and headed for my dungeon room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Twilight. I would like to thank those who have already commented.**

****Bella's POV****

I woke up the next morning to my watch's alarm and jumped out of bed. Ginny was just stirring and I quickly shook her awake. "Come on. It's our first day of classes. Get up."

"I'm up mum," she mumbled.

"It's not your mum. It's Bella. Come on. Get up."

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." She did finally get up and we both got ready quickly. When we climbed down the stairs to the common room and Ginny pointed out her brothers Ron, Fred and George, and Percy. "The other two have already finished Hogwarts. Bill works for Gringotts and Charlie works with dragons in Romania."

I nodded and we proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. We talked about classes we were about to start and both worried about getting lost. Finally she got the courage to ask about my father. "So where did you go when he was at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I went to a family friend's house in the beginning. Then, when I was old enough, I went to a muggle boarding school. It started a week before Hogwarts did and finished on the same day so it was pretty much perfectly timed. Daddy would apparate home from Hogwarts then pick me up."

Eventually we were interrupted by Ginny's brother Ron. Their mum had sent him a Howler and it screamed insults about the night before and their joyride in the flying family car. Ginny laughed at Ron from beside me and I couldn't help joining her. Soon after that, Professor McGonagall began moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. I took mine and saw my first class was Potions. I smiled and Ginny groaned then quickly looked at me embarrassed. "Sorry. I've just heard too much."

"Come on. Time for you to meet him," I said and began to pull her along. His classroom door was closed when we arrived and a couple of Slytherins and Gryffindors were already waiting outside. We joined the line and waited. It was only a couple minutes later that my dad opened the door and gestured us inside. I sat next to Ginny at one of the tables as he took roll call and started his lesson.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic, but we shall see how well you handle it." He took a deep breath and continued, "Today we will be working on a simple potion to cure boils. Instructions are on the board." He flicked his wand and they appeared. I began working, hoping to show my father how I could follow his footsteps. My potion wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good and he threw a smile at me as he looked in the cauldron. Ginny's was really good but he didn't comment. I sighed. Baby steps, he was taking baby steps. It would get better. Soon the bell rang and everyone put their stuff in their bags and began to leave. Ginny paused for me but I waved her ahead.

As soon as the last student had left, I ran into daddy's arms. He picked me up and twirled me once before setting me down. "So, how do you like Hogwarts?" he asked and I saw a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"It's wonderful daddy. Not even your descriptions do it justice."

"I know. It's hard to describe. But you better get going. You don't want to be late for your next class."

"Right." I looked at my schedule. "Um…daddy?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How do I get there?" He laughed but then gave me very clear directions to the Charms classroom. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome Bella." Then he kissed me on the forehead and I left the room passing a few students on my way. "In," I heard my father say as I went. Charms went quickly and soon we were back in the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny and I sat near her brothers but not next to them. Ron and his two friends, who Ginny said were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were talking about Ron's wand. Soon the twins joined the group of three.

"So, have you had Snape yet?" said one of them. I looked up slowly.

"No. Why?" asked Hermione.

"I think he's changed over the summer. Didn't take a single point from Gryffindor no matter how bad George and I acted," said I guess it was Fred.

"Yeah. We think it was because of that Snape girl who got sorted into Gryffindor yesterday. We heard them talking before our class. She called him 'daddy' and he even kissed her on the forehead," said George.

"Guys, she's right there," said Hermione pointing at me. I looked up.

Ron and Harry looked at me. "So your last name is Snape?" asked Ron very bluntly. I nodded. "Are you really his daughter?"

I nodded again. Harry seemed to flinch a bit when looking at me. "Sucks to be you," he muttered but I still heard him.

"Why? Why would it suck to be me? I love him."

"What?" he asked, looking a little dumbfounded.

"What? You think I can't love him. You don't even know what he's like." I stood up and stalked off. Stupid people. They don't understand. Ginny found me for our afternoon class and she quickly apologized for the behavior of her family. I said not to worry. Eventually the rest of them apologized too after seeing how easily I interacted with Ginny. Obviously whatever my father had done to them did not effect how they wanted to treat me. So I easily became Ginny's best friend. I saw as she wrote in her diary and comforted her when Hermione was petrified. I cried to daddy when Ginny was taken and immediately celebrated when she was returned safe.

And so my first year of Hogwarts went by and I fell in easily with the others around me, who never cared that Snape was my father except to thank me that he was finally fair to the Gryffindors. I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the ride back with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and I got a compartment just for us. We played Exploding Snap, played with Fred and George's inventions and even practiced magic with our last few hours of freedom. We all got off the train at Kings Cross and everyone looked excited to see their families. Except Harry but it's not his fault they were so terrible. I just smiled. I'd seen my daddy all year. It may not have been fair to everyone else, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. He didn't hide in a corner this time. He didn't need to anymore. Everyone knew and so I left hand in hand with my dad and nobody gave us a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to reviewers.**

****Bella's POV****

It was summer. I went into my father's study. I wasn't supposed to be in here but I loved this room. I was looking through the many books on the walls when he walked in the door. I turned around feeling guilty. Then I saw his face and immediately knew something was wrong. "Daddy? Is everything okay?"

"No," he said sharply. "Someone's escaped from Azkaban. Someone I know."

"What?"

"Black, Sirius Black. I hate him." He threw the paper he held on the floor. I saw a picture of a man who honestly looked insane. I was scared.

"Daddy, calm down. Calm down. It'll be okay." I ran into his arms. He relaxed again. Somehow I always had that affect. "Do you know why he escaped?"

"I have a notion. You cannot tell anyone but I have to tell you. It's the only way you'll be safe. Your _friend_," he sneered on that word but sighed at my look, "Harry Potter. He's coming after the Boy Who Lived."

"Why?"

"For the same reason I did before you were born, the reason that haunts me with guilt every day of my life. He is in the service of the Dark Lord."

"Daddy, you left that behind. It's over. You've more than atoned for your mistakes."

"Have I?"

"Yes daddy. I believe. I always will. You've protected Harry for two years now. You warned the Order before he started looking for them. You've done everything you can."

"But they didn't work. The Potters were still killed."  
"But not by your hand. They survived another year because of you. Stop destroying yourself over this. I won't let you. I won't."

He sighed. "You're what keeps me sane in these times. Protect yourself. Please avoid Potter as much as possible. If Black manages to breach the castle, he will go directly for Potter. I don't want you near that."

"I don't hang out with Harry very often. Sometimes in the common room I do but that's it. Daddy, you worry too much. I'll be fine."

"I know. I trust you. It's others with you that I don't trust."

"I can handle them." He nodded and left. That summer flew by and soon I was back at Hogwarts. Daddy began giving me private lessons in defense. I easily learned everything. I was good. I'd mastered many O.W. L. year spells three years early. Ginny was jealous so I taught her some. She learned just as quickly and we were neck-and-neck for best in our year.

But on Halloween, the very thing my father feared happened. There was an attack on Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't breached but that didn't matter. As everyone was ushered to the Great Hall, Dad was right behind me. I didn't mind. I was scared.

Ginny began talking as Daddy left with the other teachers to search the castle. I waited up. I was half listening to Ginny and was secretly thankful when her Head Boy brother called for quiet. I lay down but stayed awake. After what seemed like forever, Dad walked in. He reported to Dumbledore then came by me. He looked at me before leaving the Great Hall. At home he would've given me a hug or kiss on the head, but here he only did that in private. He was a very reserved man and I understood so I just watched him go. Eventually I fell asleep. The next morning I received a note from my father. Our lessons increased.

As a second year, I began learning new branches of magic. My father was skilled at the rare magic called Occlumency. He helped me master it too. Soon I could keep a shield around my mind non-stop. The only time I had problems was if my emotions became too much. The castle remained on alert. Ginny and I simply stayed to ourselves as much as possible. Exams came and I flew through them. I'd always done well at studying. The final day of exams I waited in the common room to talk to Hermione. She was always the one to talk to about studies. She didn't come back to the common room after dinner so I waited up. When she still hadn't come, even after a few hours, I left. I knew it was dangerous but her, Harry, and Ron were all missing. After checking the library and a couple other places I headed to my father's office. I had to warn him.

I knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer so I knocked again. Still no answer. I finally just opened the door. Sure enough, he wasn't in there. On the desk was a cauldron though. I looked in and immediately recognized it as the Wolfsbane potion. Of course I knew Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Dad had told me as soon as he found out he was teaching here. Dad must have taken the potion to Lupin so he wouldn't be as dangerous. I followed. Two teachers were better than one, but when I reached Lupin's office, the door was already open. I peered inside and saw nothing was out of place so I walked in carefully. I looked around and saw a goblet on his desk. It was still full and yes, it was Wolfsbane. Not good. I was going to find help from someone when I noticed one more thing. Their was a map on the desk but it was definitely a magical map. I found a dot with my name next to it and it was exactly where I was standing. I looked over more of the map. Eventually something caught my eye. My dad's dot was on the grounds in what appeared to be a passage. I fixed the place in my head and ran toward him.

By the time I got there, I found only Ron and Hermione and my father, who was unconscious. I looked up frantically at Ron and Hermione, both of whom refused to look at me. What had happened? Soon my father woke up. At first, he looked furious. When he saw me, he calmed down. Then he realized where I was and soon was mad again. He gave me a look before rounding on Hermione and Ron. "Where's Black?"

"Black?" I squeaked. Hermione pointed toward the lake at the same time.

"Bella, stay here," Dad said before taking off to the lake, his wand in hand. I waited with the other tow who tried to explain. I cut them off. I didn't really care. As long as my father was safe I wouldn't care. Soon enough, Dad walked up with two stretchers. Harry was on one and a bound Black was on the other. He summoned one more which he had Hermione help Ron on before marching them all toward the castle. "Come on," he said and I followed. Hermione did too.

After delivering the others at the Hospital Wing and Black to the Headmaster, Dad escorted me to his office. I immediately started explaining. He listened then just escorted me back to bed. Outside the common room, he stopped me. "Bella, you know that was dangerous. I never want you to do anything like that again."

"I won't Daddy. I won't."

He kissed me on the head. "I love you. Now go to bed and don't tell anyone what happened. It'll all come out soon enough."

It did come out the next day, but not as I expected. Black had escaped once again, but now the dementors would be sent away. They had attacked someone in the middle of the night. I assumed it was Harry but I wasn't sure. Not even my father explained what happened. He didn't want to. I asked but didn't push it. It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't me.

Since exams were over, classes got really easy. We relaxed before it was time to go home. Ginny and I and couple others in our year sat together just talking about the entire school year and anticipating the next. We all would be starting new classes. I had signed up for Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. Ginny had too so we could be together. As we reached Kings Cross Station, Ginny pointed out her parents. She really wanted me to meet them and I allowed myself to be dragged over. They looked shocked at who my father was, but didn't really comment. Soon Dad came over to extract me from the group and I followed him away, waving to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all reviewers. I'm really enjoying writing this story and getting all the comments so here we go. And sorry it took so long. It was Finals this week.**

****Bella's POV****

The summer between my second and third year was busy. Dad was in contact with the other teachers and even the Ministry for the whole time. They were planning an old competition, the Triwizard Tournament. Dad said most students wouldn't know, but he never keeps secrets from me, not if I asked him about it. It didn't help dad that he wanted to take me to the Quidditch World Cup. He knew I loved to fly, but I'd never tried out for the house team. My position as Chaser was already filled for Gryffindor. It was weird, on the ground, I was the world's biggest klutz, but in the air…it was poetry. So Daddy got us tickets and they were pretty good seats.

The night before, he made sure we had everything packed in the tent. I grabbed his arm and off we apparated. It was weird the first few times I'd ever apparated with him, but now I didn't have a problem. We arrived in the forest surrounded by a multitude of colorful and exotic tents. People milled about, excitedly talking to each other. We found our spot right on the edge of the campsite. Dad looked around before flicking his wand at the misshapen tent. It immediately sprung up to attention and I followed Dad through. I chose one of the bunks. It would only be for a couple of nights, but it still didn't look very comfortable. I peeked out of one of the tent windows, already excited.

Dad called me over to the kitchen. I helped him cook a small dinner before a game of Exploding Snaps and then it was time for bed. I slept in a bit the next morning, knowing I'd be up late the next night. I finally got up around ten. Dad was working on something but he gave me permission to go wander as long as I checked back in every once in a while. I set off. I ran into Luna, a Ravenclaw in my year, and talked to her before spotting a group of red heads. I quickly said good-bye to Luna and took off after the red hair. I only tripped once before jumping out at Ginny. She was with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. I said hi to everybody before going off with Ginny. She had only arrived this morning so we explored together. I bought a pair of omnioculars and an Irish flag. She just bought a flag.

I checked in with Daddy before joining the Weasley's for tea. After an interesting conversation, I found Daddy again. It was time. We walked into the stadium and my jaw dropped. It was huge. The Stadium held thousands of seats, tens of thousands of seats. We had to climb thousands of steps before reaching our row. As I settled in, I saw Ginny pass. They climbed even higher. Lucky witch. Pretty soon a magnified voice began to announce the beginning of the match. The veela didn't affect my dad. He knew they were coming and was ready. I laughed as all the guys around me began to puff out their chests or pick a fight. Then the veela stopped dancing and I laughed harder at the confused expressions on all they guys faces. My dad was laughing too. Then Ireland's mascots flew out in formation. I cheered with the rest of the green-clad supporters.

They flew over the stands, dumping gold on our heads. I picked a couple coins up when Dad leaned over. "Don't bother. It'll just disappear in a couple hours." I nodded and dropped the leprechaun gold. Then the match began. I sat in awe as the players flew. It was simply amazing. I tried to watch everything but I really wanted to mimic. I couldn't wait to get home and try all the moves out. Then in a sudden move, the Bulgarian Seeker dived again. As Ireland's Seeker crashed, Krum flew up, Snitch in hand. Bulgaria caught the Snitch, but Ireland had won. I screamed along with everyone else. Dad was chuckling at me. I felt childish so I stuck out my tongue at him. That just made him laugh more. Eventually we were able to leave the Stadium. We walked through the celebrating crowd. It was filled with euphoria and flashes illuminated the air. It seemed like the world was celebrating. Back in our tent, I kept analyzing the Chaser's moves. I think Dad was getting annoyed but he didn't say anything. He did eventually send me to bed. It took me forever to fall asleep.

A bang woke me up. I sat up straight. In another part of the tent, Dad was gazing out a window. He looked for another minute. I'd just gotten out of bed when he grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the tent, waved it away and disapparated with me. It was fast but I'd seen the danger, a group of Death Eaters playing with a muggle family.

We arrived back at Spinner's End. Dad ushered me inside before sitting down to write a letter. He gave it to Hermes, our barn owl, who flew out of sight. Then he turned to me. I was trembling. He picked me up and sat me on his armchair. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Just scared. I'll be fine. Daddy, why were they doing that?" He pulled me into a hug before answering.

"It was fun for them. They couldn't resist. They wanted to show off, prove people still fear them."

I nodded. I didn't understand. How could I? But I did know that they had succeeded. I was scared. I hugged Daddy again before going up to my room. I fell on my bed and pulled the comforter over my head. Thoughts raced through my head. _Were Ginny and her family safe? Had the Death Eaters been caught? Had Daddy been tempted?_ The last one scared me the most. What if he changed back? No. That wouldn't happen. He was on the right side and he was never going back. And that was the comforting thought I finally fell asleep to.

A month later was my birthday. I ran down the stairs too excited to sleep in. I found Dad in the kitchen cooking my favorite breakfast; eggs, bacon and toast. I gave him a hug before sitting down at our little table. He set a plate down in front of me before getting his own. As soon as I had finished eating Dad asked, "So when would you like to get your present?"

I grinned at him. "What is it?"

"Well, would you like to find out?"

"Daddy…duh!" he laughed but got up and walked out of the kitchen. I was considering following when he walked back in, a cage held in front of him. Inside was the prettiest tawny owl. It was perfectly sized and had the majestic face of all tawny owls. "Oh," I exclaimed.

"She's for you," Dad said holding out the cage.

I ran over to him. "Does she have a name yet?" Dad shook his head. I thought for a minute. "I know. I'm going to continue the whole Greek god thing we have. Hermes is the god of messengers, but Athena's symbol is an owl. I'm going to call her that."  
"Athena it is. Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thanks Daddy."

So Athena went to school with me. I found Ginny on the train. We talked about the Quidditch World Cup and what happened after. Her dad and brothers had helped stop the crowd so she had a little more information then I did. Then she started pestering me to find out what was happening at Hogwarts. She still didn't know. I refused to tell her and she kept begging the whole way. I considered putting a silencing charm on her before I realized I didn't know one. I'd have to ask Dad soon.

Eventually we were sitting in the Great Hall, waiting through the Sorting. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce it. The Great Hall sat in shock, and then excitement flowed through it. Ginny pushed me. "I can't believe you knew, the Triwizard Tournament!" She squealed and I laughed at her as we followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to the common room. We went up to our dorm to start discussing each task. Of course, even I didn't know that so we didn't get very far. So we just went to bed. Classes started the next day and soon we were all busy. Ancient Runes quickly became my new favorite subject.

When it finally came for the other schools to come, I waited with the rest of my year outside on the front steps. It was cold and I was shivering, but they finally arrived and everyone was ushered back inside. A quick introduction, a lay out on the rules of the Tournament and then there was a feast. I was personally glad I wasn't old enough to enter. I didn't think Dad would be happy with me if I did.

The next night, we all cheered for the new champions. When Harry's name was called, we all sat in shock. Ginny gripped my arm. She still liked him furiously. I reassured her that it would all be okay, but I wasn't sure myself. Thank Merlin he did fine against the dragon. We were able to finally relax. Maybe he would be fine after all. He did just as good in the second task too. Everything may work; he might even win! The third task was when it all went wrong. He disappeared. Everyone was going crazy when he and Cedric disappeared, even Professor Dumbledore. I saw Dad walk up to the Headmaster and lift his left sleeve at one point. Now I started freaking out. I knew what was on his left forearm and it wasn't good. I didn't say anything to Ginny though. No need to worry her more.

Finally, Harry made it back to the middle of the maze. I went with Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione to the Hospital Wing. He was unconscious on a bed and we all sat around him. There was also a weird, black dog there. Then Dumbledore burst in with Dad on his heels.

Dumbledore went over to Harry while Dad just stood in the doorway. Harry had already taken his sleeping potion so Dumbledore started talking in low voices with Mrs. Weasley, her son Bill and my dad. After quite a while of whispered conversation, Harry interrupted them. We all jumped, unaware he was actually awake. He wanted to be part of the planning against the Dark Lord. Dumbledore told him no before turning to the black dog.

"Sirius, I think it's time everyone recognized each other."

Then the dog became a man. Sirius Black was an Animagus. The look on my dad's face scared me. It was pure loathing, but the Headmaster stepped between them. "You are on the same side. Now, shake hands." It was the shortest handshake I'd ever seen. "Now, Severus, you know what I must ask you to do."

"What about Bella? What about my daughter? I didn't have her last time and I won't risk her," Dad said

"I will personally see to her safety until you return," Dumbledore answered him. He nodded and then turned to me. I ran into his arms.

"Be careful," I whispered.

"Always."

"I love you Daddy."

"Daddy? Wow, Snape, poor girl there, having you for a father." Black cut in. We both turned to him. I was mad and I was about to step in when Dad spoke.

"It doesn't concern you Black, now run along and get some kibble.

Black laughed. "Good one Snivellus. So who's her mother? What girl would possibly allow you anywhere near her?" Then he looked at me, like really looked. "Wait a second. It couldn't be. The baby was stillborn. It couldn't be. You and…"

But he never finished because my dad had silenced him by grabbing his neck and shoving him into the wall. He lowered his voice, but I was close enough that I still heard.

"If you ever concern yourself with my daughter and I, I will personally peel you skin off slowly before cutting your tongue off and plucking out your eyes. Then I'll let you die in pain and if you ever tell anyone who her mother is, I'll do ten times worse than that."

I knew I had to stop him. He was scaring me. I stepped up and touched his arm. "Daddy?" I felt his arm relax and he let go of Black's neck.

He stepped back and Black removed himself from the wall. Dad turned to me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"Daddy, what does he know that I don't know?" I demanded.

He sighed but looked at me. "Come, I'll tell you in private." We walked down to his office. I immediately sat in my favorite chair, his. He sat across the desk from me as if I were the teacher and he the student. "I don't know where to begin," he said.

"Best start at the beginning then."

He breathed in deeply as if collecting himself before beginning. "You know I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven. While here, I fell in love with a girl. She was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. We were friends, but I had others as well as did she. Her name was Lily Evans." He stopped and looked at me. I knew the name, but simply gestured for him to continue. "Eventually, we had a falling out. My Slytherin friends were preparing to join the Dark Lord and I was too. She wanted nothing to do with that. So we went our separate ways. You've heard that there's a prophecy about Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. The Death Eater that overheard it…was me. I was the one who carried that message to the Dark Lord. He immediately began to hunt Lily, the girl I loved and lost. She'd married by then, a Mr. James Potter. The Dark Lord went after her and their expected child. This is what caused me to switch sides. I couldn't risk her safety so I informed Dumbledore of the plan and he hid the Potters. However, things didn't go as planned. There was a spy in the Order as well, one of Potter's friends. He knew I was a servant of the Dark Lord and when he was made secret keeper, he told me where they were hidden. I began to watch. Eventually, I stepped in and spoke to Lily again. She told me she'd always had feelings for me and we began a relationship, to put it delicately. Soon she found out she was pregnant again. She already had Harry, but now you were on the way. She didn't want you to be raised with James as your father when he really wasn't so she announced the baby was stillborn. There's a little grave in Godric's Hollow for you, but in secret, you lived and she delivered you to me. So I raised you. Lily was going to be a part of your life albeit a little distantly but then the Dark Lord found them, only a month and a half after you were born. Now, she's dead and all I've had is you. Bella, you are everything to me right now. Please believe that."

"I do Daddy. I do. It's just kind of a shock right now."

"I wish I could help you through this, but I must go. The sooner I return the better position I'll be in to resume as a spy. Stay safe and remember that I love you." He got up and left. I remained in his chair. I finally knew who my mother is. Turns out I have a brother too, well half-brother. Thank God I'd never been interested in him. That would be gross. I stayed there the rest of the night, just thinking.

The next week was torture. Daddy finally returned at the end of the week. He'd been successful and now all that was left was the rest of the year. Everything was different now. Everything.


End file.
